1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to water detectors, and more particularly relates to water detectors and alarms which sense for water and moisture on a surface and in a material.
2. Background Information
There are many situations in which it is desirable to know if water is present on a surface or in a material. This could be important in an environment which is subject to occasional water leaks, so that the presence of water can be detected and remedial actions taken. This could occur in a typical household in a number of places. It would occur behind appliances such as washers, dishwashers, hot water heaters, water softeners, hot tubs, kitchen sink area, or any place where water is typically contained and where a spill of water would be an occasional problem. It would also be advantageous to be able to detect and be notified of the presence of water and moisture in such situations as under an aquarium, where a water leak might indicate a cracked hose, pipe, or glass. It would also be useful to know if water was leaking into an area, such as carpeting in a basement, into a crawl space, or into a wooden structure.
What is needed is a device which can be easily placed in a confining location, such as behind appliances, and which can be left there for a long period of time to detect the presence of moisture and sound an alarm. It would also be advantageous if the device were able to sense water which is dripping from above and striking the detector. It would also be advantageous if the device had a low battery signal to signal the user when the battery should be changed, or the unit replaced. It would also be advantageous to have a water detector which could sense water through a number of pathways, so that there are multiple detection locations under the sensor. It would also be advantageous to be able to detect water presence above or below the device. It would also be advantageous to have a device which could detect moisture below the surface of a material.
These and other objects are achieved by the water detector of the present invention. The water detector of the present invention is configured for detecting water leaks and for detecting water and moisture present on a surface and within a material. The water leak detector includes a lower body section in which are located a number of lower electrode ports. The lower body section is joined with an upper body section to form the water leak detector body. The upper body section also defines a number of upper electrode ports. The electronic components of the device are located within the leak detector body formed by the upper body section and the lower body section. A number of electrodes extend through the electrode ports of the upper and lower body sections. A circuit board is located within the leak detector body, and contacts the electrodes which extend through the leak detector body. On the circuit board is located a battery for providing power to the electronic components and to an enunciator, for signaling the presence of water. When water or moisture is present between any of the electrodes which extend above and below the leak detector body, the moisture forms a route for the flow of electricity, thereby completing a previously open circuit, and allowing power from the battery to activate the enunciator. The enunciator is configured to sound until the circuit is broken. It can also be configured to sound periodically, in order to preserve the life of the battery.
The electrodes can be configured to extend out from the body of the leak detector. In the configuration of the device in which the electrodes are thin and pin-like, the electrodes can penetrate materials and sense moisture below the surface of a material. In this way, the leak detector can sense moisture in the various depths of carpet material, even though the surface of the carpet may be dry. Similarly, if the electrodes are pressed into the earth in a crawl space, moisture can be detected below the earth even though the surface may be dry. The electrodes can also be pressed into other materials, such as wood, foam, fabrics, and other porous materials.
In one configuration of the leak detector, the leak detector body is generally disc shaped. The electrodes are in contact with the circuit board through a number of contact regions. In one embodiment of the device, the contact regions are vias, which are holes defined in the circuit board, through which the electrodes extend. From their contact at the circuit board, the electrodes extend through the lower electrode ports of the lower body section, as well as the upper electrode ports of the upper body section. A deflector may also be included which can be cone-shaped and configured for directing water away from the center of the upper body section, and towards the electrodes, which are located around the periphery of the disc-shaped water leak detector. A lifting ring can be attached to the top of the deflector or the top of the upper body section. By use of the lifting ring, the detector may be positioned and removed in difficult to reach locations.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description wherein I have shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated by carrying out my invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modification in various obvious respects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.